


PCH

by allpowerfullou



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge [2]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kim Himchan had a bad habit of running away from his problems, easily packing up his things and slipping out of his life for a few days."</p>
            </blockquote>





	PCH

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late thing for the challenge bc I can't multitask. Oh and the title is taken from PCH by Jaden Smith 10/10 would recommend. 
> 
> Side note: I don't really have specific ages but Himchan is a little younger than Yongguk in this like 24/25 whereas Yongguk is like 27/28.

Music rang loudly in Himchan’s ears, but the wind was even louder making the 10 decibels too loud music feel like a soft mouse whisper beside a roaring lion. The windows were rolled down all the way, textbooks open in the backseat with fluttering pages and everything light secured down. Yongguk was in the passenger seat beside him, oddly quiet compared to the noises that were overfilling the younger’s head. In a way, it helped balance Himchan’s mind, the silence the older blessed him with was a lot more welcoming than he had realized. 

Kim Himchan had a bad habit of running away from his problems, easily packing up his things and slipping out of his life for a few days. It was easy to pretend that his problems were insignificant when he was driving straight away from them, the long stretch of road the only thing telling him to keep going. Life was shit, it was long and tiresome, each day having to do the same things over and over while he paitiently waited to fall over and die. There was nothing reassuring or calming about it, his routines only made him restless and nervous. Himchan didn’t like the scheduled mundane life he had been forced into living, not that med school wasn’t amazing and promising his a chance for a great future, but it’s not what he really loved. But that was life, he was fine, used to it even. As long as he had the chance to escape whenever he needed to, he was completely fine. 

“Watch your speed, Channie,” the man beside him mumbled, his force quiet yet still crawling into Himchan’s ear despite the screaming wind and thrumming music.

His gaze shifted down to his speedometer, noticing the way it was inching closer and closer to 100. He took his foot off the pedal, letting the car coast for a bit, allowing the number to sink down to a somewhat more appropriate 80. The drop of speed was painful, but necessary especially if he wanted to keep Yongguk happy. 

There was another thing completely. When his life was spinning out of control, class after class followed by hours of work, the world wearing him down to nothing, he always had Yongguk to support him. He knew, the guy just fucking knew, he would take in Himchan’s twisted face, the coffee grinds smeared across him, and the attitude and stress that bubbled out of his mouth, and just wrap his arms tightly around the other. It was more than enough, leaving Himchan feeling limp as he rested against the other, shutting his eyes and exhaling. Yongguk was the breeze that brushed across the sand at the beach, slow and refreshing yet absolutely necessary to keep everyone and everything content. His place was to keep Himchan balanced in the hurricane that he called a life, helping the younger stay tall, protecting him from being withered away. The one person Himchan never left behind was Yongguk.

Whereas Himchan was struggling through med school to hopefully become a surgeon, going to classes all morning and working all evening, Yongguk was two steps ahead of him. The man skipped school all together disregarding all the scholarships that were thrown at him and managed to work his way into some music producing company. He wasn’t anything too high up or important, no big title over his head, but he didn’t have a strict dress code and could slip into the recording booth whenever he wanted to listen to others and give some feedback. It was nice, simple, the workload simple enough; he never felt like he was drowning in the amount of work littering his desk and his jet black never had speckles of white or gray in it. It was nothing flashy or glamorous, but paid his bills and for someone pushing thirty, it did the job. 

Himchan sometimes wished he would have done the same, skipping school all together to find some little niche in the world and bury himself there, but every time he brought it up Yongguk would quirk his eyebrow in a bemused glare. No one support the younger more than his partner, building him up when things crumbled around him. And that’s why Yongguk never said anything when Himchan would wake him up after getting home from work, shoving clothes into a bag along with their toothbrushes, leaving it by the door before pressing needy kisses along the elder’s jaw. A silent question that they both already knew the answer to. Twenty minutes later, Himchan would be spinning tires as he gunned it out of the parking garage, windows down and music painfully loud. Himchan’s platinum blond hair pinned back whilst Yongguk’s wavy black hair simply fluttered in the wind. The blond was always seconds from the edge of breaking, body so tensed that Yongguk was sometimes afraid he would crack like a porcelain doll dropped on a wood floor. 

It was Yongguk who forced Himchan to pull over along the side of the road an hour later with a hand on his thigh and a small smile on his face.

“We haven’t been here before, maybe we should get out and walk around?” he quirked his brow as if it were an offer, but Himchan knew it was everything but. 

He had a habit of letting go completely, losing too much in the wind as he sped off towards the opposite end of the peninsula, driving for hours in some internal catharsis, struggling to come to terms with everything in his head. It was Yongguk who pulled him back to the ground and made him realize that running away wasn’t going to solve anything. 

The catlike blond groaned a little but cut the engine regardless. The elder was right, they hadn’t been there before, the trees covered the road like a canopy and past them was a small little community. They were up in the more mountainous part of the country, away from the beaches and steady thrum of people, and instead surrounded by trees and farmland. Even the animals were nowhere in sight, leaving the pair sitting in their car until Yongguk broke the silence by opening the door. 

Himchan sat for a few beats longer, watching as the taller man lifted his arms above his head and thoroughly stretched, working the kinks out of his body from being forced into a car for so long. The blond studied him carefully, noting the way his shirt crawled up his body showing small strips of perfect skin before the black material covered him once more. He leaned over the console to look up at Yongguk’s face, taking in the dumb grin and rolling his eyes with a scoff. 

Mumbling obscenities under his breath about how fucking cute Bang Yongguk was, he followed suit, steeping from the car to stretch his stiff limbs. It was early, the sun rise bleeding across the land, highlighting the town up ahead.

Yongguk walked to Himchan’s side of the car, draping his arm across the younger’s shoulders and tugging him close to his body, only turning his head to place a cheek on the blond’s cheek. 

“Come on. We need to get you some coffee before your caffeine levels slip into the healthy area. Your heart would probably just give out honestly,” his cheeky grin didn’t protect him from the solid elbow to his gut, making him groan and drop both arms to hold his stomach.

“Sorry, I think I twitched, must have been from my normal caffeine levels. Good thing you brought money though. I don’t think I’m going to be able to afford all the coffee it’ll take to get me back to my near lethal levels.”

 

It was later, as they were driving home, that Himchan spread himself out in the passenger seat. He was buried in Yongguk's sweatshirt, sleepily watching the road ahead of him, enjoying the way he kept the music at a controilled volume and actually went somewhat near the speed limit. Yongguk drove like he lived his life. Relaxed and stress free, as if it didn't matter when he made it home because the trip was half the fun. Himchan reached over to grab his boyfriend's hand, squeezing it a little before pulling it to his lips and kissing him. 

Things were better, and he knew he could finish his semester without too much stress. Especially knowing that Yongguk was always going to be there to kiss him senseless and calm him down when the younger began to get irrational and out of hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short af bc apparently I can't finish anything ever especially if it gets too ~plotline-y~. So, yeah, sorry! (I'm not sorry at all I'm just happy I finished this omg)


End file.
